


Escondite de dos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [83]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Cheating, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Skype, Slice of Life, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Texting, references to Batman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 75] En donde son ellos mismos, y se besan sin pensar en las consecuencias.





	Escondite de dos

**Author's Note:**

> En lo personal, sufrí mucho escribiendo de infidelidad, y esta serie tiene en abundancia de eso pero siempre en beneficio del GxG así que... Prevenidas están.

**Escondite de dos**

 

Febrero se acabó en un parpadeo, y lo mismo ocurrió con gran parte de marzo mientras a diario recibía Gustav notificaciones de Bill y Tom con fragmentos de canciones y horas concretas en que se citaban para trabajar vía Skype. Para buena fortuna suya, la diferencia de nueve horas entre LA y Magdeburg era razonable en términos de conveniencia, ya que los gemelos se conectaban de diez de la noche a cuatro o cinco de la madrugada, antes de declarar que estaban cansados e irse a la cama, lo que para Gustav era levantarse a la hora de siempre, desayunar, y con una taza de café sentarse frente a su laptop a trabajar. Para cuando terminaban era hora de almorzar, y le perspectiva de sus tardes libres le permitía ejercitarse y ensayar en su batería cuanto le viniera en gana antes de que Bianca llegara de su propio trabajo y empezara su tiempo de pareja.

Georgie también se les unió en la mayoría de aquellas sesiones, y a su modo se convirtió en un ritual que Gustav apreció a su manera. Claro que la pantalla en la que se reflejaba y las diminutas ventanas que le permitían ver a sus amigos no eran unn sustituto decente de la interacción directa en la que habían convivido durante la elaboración de sus discos anteriores, pero suplían en gran medida las demoras de comunicación que podían darse en el grupo chat que tenían para ponerse de acuerdo con las horas de reunión y notificarse de los audios que subían a una cuenta que Georgie había establecido para ellos en Dropbox.

A Gustav no dejó de asombrarle el alcance de la tecnología que en tiempos recientes parecía ir a pasos más veloces de los que él podía dar para alcanzarla y no quedarse atrás rezagado y con dolor en el costado.

Entre los cambios estuvo el sustituir su mensajería de siempre por Whatsapp, y contar con ello emoticons graciosos que le servían para llamar la atención de Georgie con más facilidad que sólo escribirle un ‘hey’ a la espera de que ella lo leyera y decidiera responderle. También estuvo el redescubrir las funciones de Skype, el cual había utilizado en el pasado pero al que no le encontró ninguna utilidad hasta que descubrió la opción de videoconferencias, que a fin de cuentas le salían más económicas que un vuelo directo a LA y la estancia que tendría que pagarse allá.

Tom por su parte tampoco se quedó atrás en matería de tecnología, y en una de las sesiones que mantuvieron los cuatro hablando de conceptos y temas para las canciones, les reveló que estaba en sus planes invertir en una consola de grabación profesional, y con la arrogancia que le caracterizaba, además de unas pizcas de timidez, preguntó si tenían algún inconveniente en que él trabajara las melodías un poco para escuchar si era bueno, malo o pésimo.

Georgie le dio luz verde para experimentar, y lo mismo hizo Gustav, y antes de una semana ya tenían ellos dos en su cuenta de dropbox sincronizada un archivo de audio que no sonaba nada mal.

—Tengo la impresión de que éste será nuestro disco más electrónico hasta la fecha —dijo Bill en una sesión donde los cuatro coincidieron, por allá a finales de marzo, y que se había alargado en el caso de los gemelos hasta las ocho de la mañana, y en el de Gustav y Georgie hasta las cinco de la tarde.

—No me importa —declaró Georgie, que por lo que Gustav podía ver, se estaba estirando con los brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza—. Ya que esta será la primera vez que tendremos control total sobre nuestra música e imagen, quiero hacer lo que nos venga en gana. Nada de “esto es más comercial” o “esto les reportará mejores ventas”.

—Exacto —la secundó Tom tras pasar un bostezó mal disimulado—, que esta es nuestra música y tiene que notarse que somos nosotros los que la creamos desde cero.

—Pues si mal no recuerdo de algunos demos, uno de ustedes tendrá que mejorar sus habilidades en el piano si es que quieren incluir una nueva variedad de instrumentos —dijo Gustav, que procuraba con toda su fuerza de voluntad mirar directo a la cámara y no a la esquina del monitor en donde se encontraba la imagen Georgie.

—Tom ya está en eso —comentó Bill.

—Y también llevo clases de tambores —agregó el mayor de los gemelos con una sonrisa—. Nada como lo que tú haces en la batería, pero algo es algo.

—Eso muero por escucharlo —rió Georgie entre dientes.

—Tal vez podrías… —Mencionó Tom por lo bajo.

Gustav en cambio frunció el ceño. Aquello le sonaba como una invitación a que Georgie fuera con ellos a Los Ángeles a pasar su cumpleaños, que por casualidad caía en sábado y era el pretexto perfecto para tener un fin de semana largo fuera del país.

—Lo dudo —se zafó Georgie, esbozando una mueca extraña que no era ni de felicidad pero tampoco de tristeza—. Henning reservó esos días para que saliéramos juntos de viaje a París. Según él, un fin de semana de inolvidable romance.

—Oh-la-lá —bromeó Bill con su mejor acento francés—. Los tortlitos en París, ¿uh?

—Viéndose a los ojos y murmurando cursiladas en franchute —apoyó Tom a su gemelo—. _Je t'aime_.

— _L’amour_ —aportó Bill con una carcajada.

— _Merde_ —masculló Gustav de mal modo, arrepintiéndose en cuanto vislumbró el cambio de actitud en Georgie. La bajista había su pose relajada, y a pesar de la miniatura en donde aparecía, sobraba describir la tensión que se manifestaba en sus cejas fruncidas.

—Sí, bueno… Seguro que me divertiré recorriendo la ciudad como una turista más —dijo con voz rígida—. Mucho más divertido que sólo entrar y salir de la ciudad en un parpadeo como antes.

—Geni-ahhh-al —alcanzó Tom a pronunciar a pesar de un bostezo largo que amenazó con desencajarle la mandíbula—. Joder, qué sueño.

—Ya deberíamos despedirnos —dijo Bill, que tras comprobar la hora tuvo un acceso de bostezos idéntico al de su gemelo—. Es tarde.

—No hagan eso —se les unió Georgie, y los tres compartieron un bostezo simultáneo que comprobó la teoría de que estos eran contagiosos.

Excluido de su grupo, Gustav se preguntó a sí mismo qué tan infantil y celoso tenía que ser para que el hecho de que Georgie tuviera más en común con los gemelos que con él (incluso si se trataba de un detalle como ese, sin significado real) le sentaba tan mal como lo hacía. A pesar de que no tenía derecho alguno por tratarse sólo de una amiga, a Gustav le hervía la sangre de pensar que Georgie estaba más unida a ese par que a él, y un viejo miedo de repudio que desde tiempo atrás no sentía, volvió con fuerza e ímpetu renovado.

—Bueno, supongo que nos reuniremos de vuelta para seguir trabajando en el disco después del martes, cuando Georgie vuelva de sus vacaciones —dijo Gustav con molestia apenas disimulada tras un puchero. Los gemelos se quedaron callados, no así Georgie.

—No te preocupes, a ti también te traeré un souvenir. Seguro que a la vuelta de cada esquina aparece un vendedor con esas torres Eiffel en miniatura, y podrás tener la tuya, y Bianca la suya…

—Joder… —Se escuchó por los altavoces la palabrota que escapó de la boca de Tom, y tanto él como para Bill esa fue la señal de una retirada inmediata.

—Nos vemos después. No olvides enviarnos un mensaje cuando estés de vuelta, Georgie. cuídate, Gustav —se despidió Bill a una velocidad que lo habría hecho candidato a una batalla de rap—. _Ciao!_

—Y suerte —les deseó Tom crítpicamente antes de que la pantalla se pusiera en negro y señalizara que ellos dos se habían desconectado.

—¿Soy yo o es que ellos han huido de nosotros? —Inquirió Georgie atusándose un largo mechon de cabello que le caía por el rostro.

—Seh… Oye… Lo siento —dijo Gustav a la vez que miraba el teclado y se pasaba una mano por la nuca—. No es mi lugar el… actuar como antes.

—¿Celoso?

—Uhhh…

—Si es porque me iré con Henning a Paris, no pienso ni discutirlo contigo. No es asunto tuyo.

—Ya… Pero más bien… Ok, sí me ha molestado que pases tu cumpleaños fuera con él, pero también es lo bien que parecen llevarse tú y los gemelos.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Georgie gruñó: —Por favor, no empieces _tú_ ahora.

—¿Henning continúa sintiéndose celoso de Tom?

—Y sin tan sólo fuera eso… Jo, si hasta parece que los elijo por eso —murmuró para sí antes de recordar que seguía conectada con Gustav en una videollamada—. Pero en serio, ¿Tom y yo? Antes Bill me arranca los ojos, y no lo digo en sentido figurado.

—Mmm.

—Creo que yo también debo marcharme —dijo Georgie cuando al cabo de unos segundos ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno por moverse—. Todavía no he empacado mi maleta y-…

—Diviértete —musitó Gustav, alzando la mirada y fijándola en la ventanilla en donde Georgie parecía igual o más incómoda que él.

Consciente de que su comportamiento era el que generaba conflictos entre ambos, Gustav decidió que lo menos que podía hacer por Georgie era desearle un buen viaje, que la pasara bien en París, y aunque fuera con Henning y no con él, que su cumpleaños resultara tan excelente como ella lo merecía.

—¿Podre llamarte por teléfono para desearte un feliz cumpleaños el sábado? —Preguntó tentativo, atento a los movimientos faciales de Georgie. Bastaría un minúsculo mohín para que él entendiera que sus atenciones no eran requeridas y se abstendría, pero por el contrario, los párpados de Georgie perdieron pesadez, y por mucho que intentó la bajista ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por mostrarse en sus labios, manifestó su conformidad con repetidos asentimientos.

—Me encantaría. Será genial escucharte hablando en alemán cuando ya esté harta de tanto meloso francés,

—Eso haré. Y tendré listo tu regalo de cumpleaños para cuando decidas volver a Magdeburg…

—Eso… No sé cuándo será —confesó la bajista en voz baja—, pero veré qué puedo hacer al respecto.

—Ok.

Compartiendo despedidas genéricas y la promesa de continuar trabajando en el disco, finalizaron la sesión por Skype con el corazón pesado y una desazón compartida que amenazaba con permearse a lo largo del resto de la semana y comienzos de la siguiente.

Así lo encontró Bianca cuando llegó una hora después al departamento, todavía en su silla y con un cigarrillo apagado en labios.

—Espero que no planees empezar a fumar aquí adentro —le advirtió ella en un regaño mientras se acercaba a él y le besaba en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—No, erm… Bien. Avanzamos bastante —mintió a medias, porque de hecho Bill les había compartido una docena de posibles letras y en conjunto habían discutido si la temática daba para un disco unificado o no—. Es casi una lástima que la próxima sesión será hasta el próximo martes o tal vez miércoles.

—¿Y eso? —Descalzándose de los zapatos de tacón que le requerían vestir en la oficina, Bianca le prestó atención parada en un pie y luchando con la correa al tobillo de su otra pierna.

—Georgie se irá a París con Henning a celebrar su cumpleaños, así que…

—Oh, ¡qué romántico! —Exclamó Bianca sin trazas del cansancio que segundos atrás la tenía con los hombros caídos—. Y qué detalle el de Henning de llevarla a París. Yo siempre he querido ir.

—¿No has ido?

—Noup. A diferencia de ti, señor Rockstar con millones de euros en el banco, yo provengo de una familia trabajadora y de unos padres que creían que el destino turístico más interesante no era otro más que la desvencijada casa de campo del abuelo, la cual por cierto no tenía un retrete dentro de la construcción principal porque cuando lo hicieron todavía creían que no había nada más natural que hacer tus necesidades en el bosque y en compañía de los animales que ahí habitan.

—Ewww…

—No era tan malo —dijo Bianca, que para entonces se había despedido de sus zapatos y se estaba despojando del saco que conformaba su uniforme de trabajo—. Fueron veranos0 agradables los que pasé correteando cerca del arroyo y jugando a atrapar libélulas y a lanzarle a mi hermana bolas de fango. Claro que por otro lado a mí me habría encantado que de pronto papá cancelara el viaje de tres horas por el campo por uno a Francia, pero…

—Podemos ir —comentó Gustav de pasada, y sus palabras congelaron el andar de Bianca que se dirigía a la cocina y se quedó pasmada.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si tú quieres…

—P-P-Pero… —Atónita, Bianca abrió grandes los ojos—. Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—Noup —le contestó Gustav con la misma entonación que ella antes—. Quizá no esté fin de semana, ¿pero qué tal el mes entrante? ¿O el que sigue? Eso sí, tendrá que ser antes de que empecemos en serio con la grabación del disco, e incluso así tendré que avisarles que estaré fuera de la ciudad unos días, pero seguro que sobreviven sin mí y mi bater-…

—¡Gustav! —Se lanzó Bianca sobre él, y haciendo un espacio entre Gustav y la mesa, se sentó en sus piernas y lo rodeó con los brazos en torno al cuello—. No tiene por qué ser ahora, en serio. Puedo esperar a mi cumpleaños. Pediré unos días libres y-… Tendré que encargarme de hacer reservaciones y-… ¿Podremos quedarnos donde sea?

—El hotel que prefieras.

—Hay tanto por planear —murmuró ella con las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Pero si tu cumpleaños no es sino hasta finales de junio. Todavía queda tiempo.

—¿Y qué? —Le acarició ella la mejilla con la punta de la nariz, deteniéndose a plantar un par de besos sobre su mandíbula—. Tengo permiso de fantasear, ¿o no?

—Vale…

Aceptando que la emoción de Bianca por conocer París iba más allá de su comprensión, Gustav se dejó mimar por ella, dándole carta blanca a las caricias con las que después lo convenció de dirigirse al dormitorio, y una vez ahí permitirle ser quien llevara las riendas de su encuentro al insistirle en permanecer sobre su espalda y tomar el mando.

Y en lo físico de ese encuentro, pudo él olvidar al menos por un rato a Georgie.

 

A pesar de los esfuerzos que puso Gustav en hacer de su noche de viernes una distracción completa (cine, cena, y después sexo con Bianca), lo cierto es que diez minutos antes de medianoche sus niveles de ansiedad se dispararon por el techo como cohetes en un festival de verano, y por más que luchó contra ellos no pudo ejercer control para disminuirlos.

Recostada en su pecho desnudo y con los ojos cerrados, Bianca salió del adormecimiento en que había caído sólo para plantarle un beso en el pectoral derecho.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó arrastrando las palabras por el sueño y una botella de vino, que en tecnicismos había sido compartida, cuando en realidad Gustav se había limitado a su única copa y sin terminársela al final de la velada.

—Necesito ir al sanitario —se excusó Gustav, y tras buscar sus bóxers que terminaron apareciendo a los pies de la cama, se los colocó para ir semidesnudo al baño.

Ahí se lavó los dientes, se mojó la cara, y observó su reflejo por espacio de largos segundos hasta que comprobó que las palpitaciones que tenía en el pecho no eran el preludio de un infarto, sino algo mucho más simple…

«Tengo que llamarla, _no_ tengo que llamarla…», luchó él contra sus deseos más fuertes. Por un lado tenía la obligación como amigo, pero por el otro… Porque después de todo, ¿quién le aseguraba que Georgie no estuviera con Henning en la misma posición que él con Bianca apenas media hora atrás? Como prueba tenía las marcas de dientes que su chica le había dejado en el área de la clavícula, y Gustav desvió la mirada de su imagen, avergonzado por la clase deshonesta de persona en la que se había convertido al amar a una mujer con la que no podía estar, y conformarse con otra a la que sólo podía querer a secas.

—Soy de lo peor —gruñó para sí, y apagando la luz para no tener que contemplarse ni un segundo más, Gustav salió del baño y se dirigió de vuelta a su dormitorio, donde Bianca dormía a pierna suelta enterrando el rostro y abrazando la almohada que antes le pertenecía a él.

Resignado a la falta de soporte para su cuello, Gustav entrelazó las manos y las colocó detrás de su cabeza, y así permaneció en esa posición por un largo rato.

El reloj de su dormitorio pronto dio las doce. Grandes números rojos que avanzaron con pasmosa lentitud durante la siguiente hora antes de que Gustav se resignara a una tediosa noche de insomnio.

«Es su cumpleaños, y no la he felicitado aún…»

Encogiendo de los dedos de los pies por debajo de la sábana, Gustav se forzó a elaborar una lista con los pendientes de su día, que incluían un corte de cabello, pasar por la tintorería para que limpiaran en seco uno de sus abrigos para ya guardarlo el resto de la temporada, y de regreso recoger a Bianca cerca de la cafetería donde se iba a reunir con sus amigas para después ir juntos a las compras semanales.

«Tengo que llamarla. Es mi obligación, mi derecho…»

Si mal no recordaba de la lista que tenían pegada en una de las puertas del refrigerador, ya no tenían huevos, ni tampoco yogurt. Y ya que estaba en eso, no estaría mal comprar unas cajas de cereal, de ese con muchos colores artificiales y que de premio traía una cuchara que cambiaba con la temperatura de la leche porque era el que a Bianca le gustaba, y ella estaba a una pieza de completar su colección.

«Llama, llama, llama… Al menos envíale un mensaje…»

¿Y eran ideas suyas o también se había agotado el papel higiénico? Si mal no recordaba sólo quedaba un rollo en el gabinete, y odiaría tener que verse en la comprometedora situación de estar sentado en el trono con una buena lectura sólo para descubrir que no tenía con qué limpiarse después a menos que decidiera sacrificar un calcetín.

A su lado, Bianca giró de un costado a otro y le dio la espalda. La manta que la cubría se deslizó de sus hombros hasta dejarla descubierta y con medio derriere por fuera. En otras circunstancias Gustav se habría sentido tentado de abrazarla, y en vista de que era la madrugada del sábado y ninguno de los dos tenía compromiso alguno que les requiriera levantarse temprano, habría besado su nuca y despertado con caricias precisas para darle una continuación a lo que habían hecho antes.

Pero eso era en un día cualquiera del año, y _ese_ era el cumpleaños de Georgie, a quien Gustav no podía olvidar y por quien se mantenía despierto.

—Al demonio… —Masculló, haciendo a un lado las pesadas mantas que lo cubrían y extendiendo un brazo hacia su mesita de noche donde se encontraba su móvil.

La luz de la pantalla le hizo entrecerrar los párpados, y la hora lo asombró, puesto que de algún modo habían transcurrido casi tres horas desde medianoche cuando él habría jurado que no habían sido ni treinta minutos.

Con dedos ágiles y sin pensarlo mucho, Gustav escribió “Feliz cumpleaños” y presionó enviar, convencido de que eso era todo lo que bastaría para que al volver a colocar la cabeza en la cama el sueño lo reclamara.

«Ya está. Lo hice. Está hecho», pensó con una extraordinaria sensación de alivio que le recorrió el cuerpo en pinchazos eléctricos aquí y allá. Un grato contraste al año anterior en donde se había debatido un día completo, sólo para descubrir que su mensaje no se había enviado y que su angustia era infunda. Estaba vez no habría error, y para ello bastó el corroborar que el mensaje estaba en el cuadro de diálogo y que…

Conteniendo una exclamación, Gustav observó entonces que el estatus de Georgie la marcaba como en línea, y que a su vez escribía de vuelta.

“Gracias”, apareció en la pantalla, seguido de otro mensaje más: “¿Tampoco podías dormir?”

Convencido de que ninguna política era mejor que la honestidad cuando se trataba de Georgie, Gustav lo resumió en una simple oración: “No sabía cómo ni cuándo felicitarte, así que eso me mantuvo despierto.”

“Ja, qué gracia, que el no saber cuándo y cómo lo harías es lo que mantuvo a mí despierta.”

—Oh… —Acariciando la pantalla con el pulgar, Gustav lanzó su más temida pregunta: “¿Y cómo está París en esta época del año? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?”

Georgie se demoró un minuto completo en contestar, y cuando lo hizo no fue con la respuesta que Gustav esperaba para ser una ocasión feliz.

“Algo así. Salimos a cenar en un restaurante exclusivo desde donde teníamos una vista privilegiada de la torre Eiffel, pero meh…”

“¿Meh?”

“No era para tanto. Y… Henning lo arruinó un poco peleando con el mesero porque en su opinión el vino no era de calidad a pesar de ser una botella de cuatro cifras.”

“¿Tan mal estuvo eso?”

“Y después se emborrachó…”

“Pues vaya…”

Aunque era una bajeza alegrarse de que la noche de Georgie no hubiera sido tan idílica como él se había temido, tampoco era cuestión de desearle ningún mal, y el lidiar con un novio ebrio en una ciudad desconocida era un ejemplo de eso mismo.

“Pero ya peleamos, e hicismos las paces y… Ya sabes, tuvimos sexo, así que es todo, y cuando salga el sol tendré un resto de cumpleaños que espero sea decente.”

Repasando la frase ‘tuvimos sexo’ una docena de veces, inadvertidamente alzó Gustav el labio superior y enseñó los dientes frontales a su pantalla.

Su demora en contestar fue tal que Georgie suplió su silencio con algo más: “Lo siento. Pensé que ya habíamos llegado a ese nivel?”

“¿Nivel de qué?”

“De hablar de esas cosas como amigos, sin que fuera incómodo para el otro.”

Resentido porque quizá era sólo él quien había tenido esa reacción y en realidad Georgie ya lo tenía superado, Gustav atacó con saña.

“Ya, pues yo también tuve sexo con Bianca hoy. Dos veces, de hecho. Y se corrió al menos en tres ocasiones.”

“¿En serio?”

“Sí.”

“Dime más.”

Convencido de que acababa de cruzar a una realidad alterna, Gustav así lo hizo, adentrándose en detalles conforme Georgie le preguntaba al respecto, insistiendo en la precisión sobre posturas, si Gustav había hecho ese truco que tanto le gustaba a Georgie, y finalizando con una extraña declaración.

“Extraño eso. No el sexo, sino el sexo contigo…”

—Joder, Georgie…

Sin dejar de lado que Bianca seguía durmiendo a su lado, Gustav se mantenía atento a cada cambio de su respiración, movimiento de sus extremidades, y hasta balbuceo incoherente, pero siempre con la vista fija en la pantalla de su móvil.

—¿Qué… pretendes… diciéndome… eso? —Movió Gustav los labios a la par que las palabras iban a apareciendo en su cuadro de diálogo, y por último presionando el botón de envío con un dedo sudoroso. A pesar de que apenas acababan de entrar a la primavera, aquel había sido un invierno frío como pocos de los que él tuviera recolección, y los estragos de un par de nevadas tardías todavía se dejaban sentir en el ambiente, excepto que a pesar de la baja temperatura y de que todavía vestía bóxers y nada más, sentía las mejillas ardiendo por una fiebre que nada obedecía a las leyes de la biología.

“Nada en realidad. Sólo ser sincera contigo.”

“¿Eres feliz?”, rebatió él con una pregunta que cada tanto se lanzaban el uno al otro para cerciorarse de que el camino que seguían era el correcto. Por si acaso especificó: “Con Henning, quiero decir. ¿Él te hace feliz?”

“Tanto como puede, tanto como está dentro de sus capacidades, tanto como yo se lo permito. ¿Qué tal tú con Bianca?”

“Igual.” Directo al grano, Gustav esperó por más palabras de Georgie, pero el icono que marcaba su estatus como activo de pronto apareció como fuera de línea y ahí acabó.

Sin un ‘adiós’ o un ‘hasta luego’; ni siquiera una confirmación de que lo que acababan de confesarse valía para algo, por muy mísero que fuera.

—¿Gusss? —A su lado, Bianca buscó el contacto con su piel y le rodeó por la cintura—. ¿Qué haces? Son casi las… cuatro de la madrugada.

—No podía dormir.

—¿Insomnio?

—Mmm…

—Puedo ir a la cocina y traerte una taza de leche caliente.

Dejando su teléfono sobre el buró, Gustav se giró hacia Bianca y la rodeó con un brazo, maravillado por la sensualidad innata de ella al deslizar una de sus piernas entre sus muslos y y aplacaba la tormenta que segundos atrás había amenazado con barrer todo en su interior.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Georgie —murmuró Bianca contra el pliegue donde se unía su brazo con su hombro y ella tenía el rostro apoyado ahí—. Recordarás enviarle felicitaciones, ¿verdad?

—Estará en París, con Henning, disfrutando de los croissants y toda esa atmósfera bohemia de los cafetines —murmuró él apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de Bianca y aspirando de ella esa aroma a sueño que sólo existía en los periodos de duermevela o cuando recién había despertado.

—Te apuesto a que le encantará leer de tu parte un simple ‘feliz cumpleaños’. Nadie se resiste a un detalle como ese…

Ciñendo con más fuerza el brazo con el que la rodeaba, Gustav prometió que así lo haría. —Más tarde, sin falta.

Y adormeciéndose por la tibieza que Bianca le proporcionaba como refugio para la crueldad del mundo, no tardó en quedar K.O.

 

De vuelta en Alemania, Georgie actuó como si aquella conversación con Gustav jamás hubiera tenido lugar, y porque no quería ser él quien revolviera las aguas que recién se habían apaciguado, éste hizo lo mismo.

Sus conferencias vía Skype continuaron entonces como si nada, y se volvieron una tradición de tres a cuatro veces por semana, nunca en los mismos días, y mucho menos en horario regular, pero que poco a poco les fue proporcionando material sobre el cual trabajar conforme Bill les presentaba hojas y más hojas con las letras que había compuesto en el último año y tenían un toque diferente a sus anteriores discos.

—Es diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbrados nosotros y las fans, pero me gusta —declaró Georgie en una de esas sesiones, y Gustav se le unió al confirmar que también eran de su agrado.

—No es por ser aguafiestas, ¿pero por qué todo está escrito en inglés? —Cuestionó sin embargo, y desde el otro lado del monitor Bill golpeteó su cuaderno de canciones con el bolígrafo con el que había estado jugueteando momentos atrás.

—Porque… —Mordisquéandose el piercing del labio que se asemejaba al de Tom, Bill caviló un par de segundos antes de expresar con simpleza su pensar—. Porque es lo que se siente _bien_.

—¿ _Bien_? —Corroboró Gustav.

—Natural. Mucho mejor que cuando traducimos los otros discos de alemán a inglés y teníamos dos versiones con las cuales trabajar. Esta vez tengo la impresión de que son melodías que estaban hechas para ser en inglés, no… versiones al inglés.

Buscando el apoyo de Tom, Bill se recargó en él, y ambos se mostraron como un frente unido para pelear con uñas y dientes por su derecho a presentar un próximo álbum en inglés.

De cualquier modo a Gustav le daba lo mismo el idioma de las canciones; él se centraba en su batería, y para él no existían barreras lingüisticas al respecto, y estaba seguro de que el mismo caso aplicaba para Georgie, quien a su vez dio la respuesta de Bill por buena y así zanjaron ese asunto sin conflicto alguno.

—Vale, si eso es lo que quieres…

Abril se convirtió entonces en un mes de preparaciones y planes para las vacaciones de verano en las que tenían contemplado reunirse, ya fuera en Los Ángeles o en Magdeburg, y trabajar un poco con el sonido que planeaban proyectar para esas nuevas letras.

En el caso de los gemelos que sólo dependían el uno del otro, la perspectiva de tomarse tres meses no era más que una nueva aventura que se les presentaba a mediano plazo, pero para Gustav y Georgie aquello representó su buena dosis de problemas.

—¿Cómo que te vas tres meses? —Inquirió Bianca dolida cuando Gustav se lo comunicó, los dos dando un paseo mano a mano por un parque cercano y disfrutando de una deliciosa tarde de primavera en la que el aroma a flores se extendía al derrededor.

—No dije que me fuera tres meses completos, sólo que durante esos tres meses estaré… ausente. No siempre, pero una buena parte sí al menos.

Bianca suspiró, y el ritmo de sus pisadas se ralentizó hasta casi moverse a paso de tortuga.

—Ok, supongo que… Debí de asumirlo de antemano. Que te ibas a ir y que… Vaya…

—Sabes que puedes venir conmigo a LA. Y que no será un cambio permanente. Bill y Tom también prometieron venir unas cuantas semanas a Alemania para hacer más equitativo este arreglo.

—Ya, seguro…

Taciturna, Bianca escuchó los argumentos que Gustav le presentaba uno tras otro con el afán de tranquilizarla, pero era como cayeran en saco roto, porque conforme el baterista hablaba, su novia se mostraba más y más inaccesible.

—¿En serio estás molesta porque tengo que trabajar? —Le increpó aprovechando que se encontraban en una sección del parque en donde ellos dos eran los únicos peatones y tenían menor probabilidad de que su pelea no fuera documentada por un tercero—. Porque desde un inicio sabías que estaba en una banda, que mi trabajo es la música, que me dedicaba a todo lo que eso implica.

Bianca gruñó. —Estoy triste, Gus… Y vale, un poco molesta porque creí que tendríamos más tiempo antes de que tuvieras que irte de gira por un par de meses y todo eso. No había tomado en consideración que para grabar un disco tuvieras necesidad de cruzar el planeta sólo porque a tus amigos les gusta más el clima de California que el de Alemania.

—Hay más razones que sólo esa…

—Mmm…

Caminando sin rumbo fijo, Gustav permitió que Bianca guiara sus pisadas por un largo trecho sombreado por árboles a mabos lados del camino, y así continuaron por espacio de doscientos metros antes de que la chica señalara una banca aledaña y propusiera descansar unos minutos ahí.

—¿Y Georgie? —Preguntó de sopetón Bianca apenas se sentaron, y de primera mano Gustav no comprendió a qué se refería—. Es decir, ¿has hablado con ella de esto? ¿Cómo lo lleva Henning? Porque dudo que se sienta diferente a como yo lo hago en estos momentos.

—Ni idea…

La verdad era que justo de eso había hablado con Georgie horas atrás mientras Bianca se encontraba en su trabajo, y aunque la bajista no lo había dicho con esa claridad, sí había soltado pistas acerca de una fuerte pelea que había mantenido con Henning al respecto. En lugar de adentrarse en detalles al respecto, Georgie le había revelado a Gustav que Henning no le veía mucho sentido a su carrera musical, alegando que ya había ganado premios, dinero y fama, ¿así que qué más podía pedir? En su opinión, Georgie debía dedicarse a algo productivo, y al pronunciar aquella palabra, Gustav había captado en el tono de la bajista un rencor mal disimulado que le bullía cerca de la superficie. A criterio de Henning, dedicarse a tocar el bajo para una banda era una actividad baladí de la que Georgie ya debería haberse desecho, y al parecer ese había sido el detonante de una discusión excepcional, que después había acabado con una reconciliación a medias en la que no acordaron nada más que aplazar el tratar el tema en la profundidad correspondiente.

Aunque en realidad no había tenido mucho tiempo para analizar las circunstancias en las que él y Georgie se encontraban, Gustav no albergaba dudas al respecto: Tanto si Bianca aceptaba o no que él se dedicara en cuerpo y alma al próximo disco (y estaba seguro que Georgie compartía ese mismo juicio tratándose de Henning), él iba hacerlo, incluso si ello le implicaba salir del país por espacio de un cuarto de año.

—Bianca… —Atrajo la atención de su novia, que en esos momentos se jugueteaba con la cutícula de uno de sus dedos y fingía absoluta concentración en ese labor—. Entiendo tu malestar, a mí tampoco me va a agradar estar todos estos meses fuera de casa y sin ti —se forzó a decir lo último—, pero es parte de lo que hago…

Bianca arrugó la nariz. —Lo sé, lo sé… Yo misma sé que estoy actuando de manera infantil, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y da igual las promesas que hagas de ir y venir, o de llevarme contigo en unas pequeñas vacaciones; eso no borra el que estaremos separados por una temporada y… me aterra.

—Püppchen… —Recibiendo a Bianca en sus brazos, Gustav le acarició la espalda en movimientos circulares buscando así el consolarla sin promesas vacías.

—Es porque te amo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? —Hipó ella contra su pecho, y Gustav apretó los labios en una fina línea—. Me resulta doloroso pensar que no estaremos juntos, y no sé cómo podré soportarlo.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar —dijo Gustav, maldiciendo la manera tan tibia que tenía de corresponderle a Bianca—, pero siempre estaré para ti a una llamada de distancia, a una videollamada si es que no te molestan la estática y los retrasos en la conexión de internet.

—Y podrías escribirme…

—Eso también.

—Y cuando vaya de visita podríamos reponer el tiempo perdido.

—Seguro que sí.

Arrebujándose más en el abrazo de Gustav, Bianca inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de retirarse, y con discreción limpiarse el maquillaje corrido que un par de lágrimas traicioneras habían puesto fuera de su lugar.

—Eso me encanta de ti, ¿sabes?, que seas el más fuerte de los dos —murmuró con la voz gruesa por el llanto que se había tenido que tragar—. Hace unos minutos yo estaba pensando que nuestra relación estaba al borde del abismo porque nos íbamos a enfrentar a un cambio masivo, y por el contrario, tú… Tan sólo te mantuviste firma como una roca y me diste la estabilidad que me faltaba. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto?

—Yo no soy perf-…

—Tal vez perfecto no sea la palabra —se corrigió Bianca—, pero eres demasiado bueno para mí. My, muy bueno.

«Y tú para mí», pensó él con remordimiento, puesto que en lugar de acompañar a Bianca en el duelo de su separación, se había dedicado a fantasías improbables en donde él y Georgie de algún modo borraban el último mal año de sus vidas y comenzaban desde cero. Experimentando un ramalazo de culpa que por poco lo tuvo en el suelo suplicando por la bajeza de su verdadero sentir, Gustav se forzó a mantener la calma y no demostrar que por dentro era un amasijo de fibras nerviosas.

—Saldremos adelante —dijo Gustav, tanto para él como para Bianca, incluso si la separación los colocaba como entes separados en lugar de un ‘nosotros’—. Ya verás que sí.

—Eso espero…

Y esperar, a fin de cuentas, fue su solución final.

 

Por improbable que fuera, durante mayo volvió Georgie a Magdeburg y se alojó en su departamento por casi la mitad del mes. Eso sí, Henning venía con ella, y el motivo era la expansión de la empresa en la que él trabajaba y la próxima sucursal que planeaban abrir dentro de Alemania. Las negociaciones ya estaban en las fases finales, y bien podría Henning haber prescindido de asistir a cada una de las juntas de la nueva filial, pero su jefe era de un parecer distinto, y con la coaxión de Georgie fue que éste accedió de mala gana, un tanto irritado porque tenía que dejar su lujoso departamento en Hamburg con vistas al mar para irse a instalar con Georgie en su pequeño pisito en donde a diario se quejaba por algo, ya fuera lo atestado de las áreas comunes o la falta de una bañera como él bien merecía.

De todo ello se enteró Gustav dos días antes de que Georgie volviera a la ciudad, y eso porque ella le avisó que ya no necesitaría de su ayuda para regar las plantas de su balcón, al menos mientras ella pudiera hacerlo.

Un tanto decaído por el modo en que se estaba dando ese retorno de Georgie a Magdeburg, Gustav no se molestó en disimular su malestar, y a cambio Georgie lo invitó a almorzar apenas tuvieran tiempo.

De buenas a primeras supuso Gustav que aquella era una de esas promesas vacías que se comparten entre amigos que después de una larga temporada se cruzan por la calle y dicen algo como “deberíamos de reunirnos” y “sí, pronto, muy pronto”, pero que al momento de cada uno retomar su camino se olvidan del asunto y ya no vuelven a pensar en el otro hasta que a la vuelta de diez años vuelven a coincidir en otra calle y la misma escena se repite con idénticos resultados. Pero para su sorpresa…

—¿Estás libre? —Preguntó Georgie temprano en la mañana de un lunes laboral en el que Gustav estaba seguro que Henning tenía su primera reunión con el nuevo equipo de la empresa.

—¿Georgie? —Sudoroso y corto de aliento puesto que la llamada lo había sorprendido mientras realizaba un par de lagartijas y se encontraba a la mitad de su sesión de ejercicio, Gustav se sentó en la plancha donde por lo general hacía sus abdominales y sonrió.

—Yep… Dime, ¿quieres salir y, no sé, comer algo? Ya es tarde para el desayuno y temprano para el almuerzo, pero seguro que encontramos algún puesto callejero que venda helado. El clima lo amerita, ¿no crees?

El clima al que Georgie hacía referencia era el de una soleada e inusual mañana en Magdeburg, en donde para estar a inicios de mayo tenían temperaturas por encima de los 20ºC. Lo suficiente como para dejar los abrigos en casa, aunque en opinión de Gustav no tanto como para comer helado, pero hey, incluso si Georgie le sugería comerse un kebab (un platillo que él rechaza vehemente por haberse intoxicado años atrás luego de comer uno y guardarle un mal recuerdo) él habría de aceptar gustoso.

—Me gusta tu plan.

—Entonces… ¿Podrás estar listo en cinco minutos?

—Creo que al menos veinte. Estoy bañado en sudor y necesito una ducha —dijo Gustav con las esquinas de los labios curvados hacia arriba—. Plus, el tiempo que me tome llegar a donde quieras que nos reunamos.

—Oh, la verdad es que estoy justo estacionada frente a tu complejo departamental —reveló Georgie con cierta cautela—. Pensé que ser espontánea era mi mejor opción, ya sabes, para no acobardarme de último momento, pero… Ya veo que no salió tan bien como en mi imaginación.

—Sube. Te prometo que no serán más de quince minutos y después iremos a donde te apetezca.

Tras unos segundos en los que la línea permaneció en absoluto silencio, Georgie aceptó. —Ok. Mejor eso que esperar en el estacionamiento.

—Aquí te espero.

Mientras marcaba al portero de la entrada por el interfón y le indicaba que Georgie tenía permiso de subir, Gustav se dedicó a revisar en su armario por ropa para salir y alistar sus enseres de aseo. Con lo limitado del tiempo, pasó de rasurarse el vello facial, aunque tomó nota mental de no olvidarse de lustrar sus zapatos para no causarle mala impresión a la bajista.

Revisando en su cajón de ropa interior por sus bóxers favoritos, el corazón de Gustav aceleró su ritmo apenas el timbre sonó anunciando que tenía una visita.

Gustav corrió a la puerta principal, y de un tirón abrió para descubrir que Georgie aguardaba con desasosiego patente por el modo en el que se mordía el labio inferior y cómo jugueteaba con la correa de su bolso.

—Hola —dijo ella, y Gustav inhaló aire a profundidad, maravillado por tenerla de frente en carne y hueso cuando por descontado había supuesto que no se reunirían a corto plazo.

—Hola —repitió a su vez, inseguro de cómo proceder.

—Uhm, ¿me invitas a pasar? —Sugirió Georgie, cuando al cabo de treinta largos segundos ninguno de los dos hizo algo más que examinar al otro.

—Mierda, sí, pasa. Debo de estar realmente distraido —se disculpó haciéndose a un lado y franqueándole la entrada a Georgie.

La bajista avanzó con paso inseguro, y Gustav no se demoró en clarificarle que estaban solos, que Bianca estaba en el trabajo y que no la esperaba sino hasta horas después.

—Igual y no fue buena idea venir aquí sin anunciarme. A Bianca no le molestará, ¿verdad? —Inquirió Georgie por si acaso mientras Gustav la guiaba a la sala, y dejaba a su libre elección dónde sentarse.

—No. —«Más le vale que no»—. Ella sabe que eres mi mejor amiga, así que puede que se sorprenda de verte de pronto aquí, pero seguro que se alegra.

—Oh, qué bien —murmuró Georgie, que sentada en la orilla del sillón individual, se tiraba de la tela de la falda que vestía y que apenas le llegaba por encima de las rodillas—. Uhm… ¿Te vas a duchar?

—Ah, sí. Es cierto. No me tardo. Puedes servirte lo que quieras del refrigerador o encender el televisión. En diez minutos estoy listo.

Deshaciéndose de su camiseta sudada en tiempo récord, Gustav abrió el grifo de la llave y se desnudó en un movimiento digno de un mago. Su ducha, si bien fue breve, no por ello estuvo exenta de tallarse aquí y allá con la barra de jabón y asegurarse que que su cabello quedara limpio. Envuelto en una toalla hizo su ruta habitual hasta la habitación principal, demasiado tarde como para considerar el que tenía a Georgie como visita y que seguro verlo por ahí cubierto apenas con un trozo de tela no era lo que se hacía entre amigos normalmente.

—Tu tatuaje se sigue viendo genial como siempre —le gritó Georgie desde la sala con una risotada, y Gustav le contestó con una igual mientras se aplicaba desodorante y empezaba a vestirse.

Fiel a su palabra, en exactamente ocho minutos y cincuenta y siete segundos después (aunque ninguno llevó la cuenta), Gustav anunció que estaba listo, y cogiendo las llaves del departamento y las del automóvil le cedió el paso a Georgie para salir primero.

—Olvídalo. Vine en mi vehículo y nos iremos en él. Así le hacemos un favor al medio ambiente.

—Bien por mí —declaró Gustav, intrigado de por qué ese arreglo, pero apenas puso un pie en el estacionamiento comprendió la razón detrás de la orden de Georgie.

En suplantación al conocido vehículo de segunda mano que hasta entonces había sido de la propiedad de Georgie, un ferrari de color oscuro y vidrios entintados esperaba por ellos.

—No lo creo…

—Pues empieza a hacerlo. Es mío, y apenas tiene una semana que lo conduzco, pero no siento que me esté adelantando a los hechos si confieso que lo amo —dijo Georgie, que al acercarse al costado rozó con un dedo la pintura a lo largo de la cajuela—. Estaba indecisa, pero Henning me convenció para comprarlo.

—Ah —desapareció al instante el cariño que Gustav tuviera por el vehículo—. Genial.

Subiendo al asiento del copiloto, Gustav no pudo evitar admirarse de los asientos recubiertos en cuero negro y el tablero ultramoderno que no sólo traía GPS integrado, sino también un equipo de sonido digno de un DJ amateur, y otra tanta cantidad de artefactos novedosos de los que hasta sospecharía la presencia de una máquina de _espresso_ y un horno de microondas.

A pesar de que planeaba mantenerse indiferente, Gustav apenas su controló sus reacciones cuando Georgie se colocó detrás del volante, y con la falda subida hasta medio muslo, arrancó el motor. La potencia de sus caballos de fuerza cuando salieron del estacionamiento fue prueba suficiente de que estaba por vivir una experiencia única en la vida, y Georgie no lo degraudó cuando se incorporaron al tráfico de una avenida semivacía y recorrieron una manzana completa en apenas unos segundos.

—¡Joder! —Exclamó Gustav cuando Georgie se deslizó sobre el asfaltó como cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla, todo ello con una mano en el volante y otra en la palanca de cambios.

—Lo sé —se le unió Georgie con la vista al frente y una sonrisa ladina en labios—.  Y deberías de ver lo que corre este bebé en la Autobahn. Para variar, fue increíble ir en el carril de alta velocidad y dejar atrás a todo mundo. Casi me sentía como una heroína de comic, o Batman… En definitiva Batman.

—Y seguro que tarareaste el tema principal de la caricatura, ¿eh?

En sincronía, los dos lo hicieron, y al terminar compartieron una buena carcajada por las reminicencias de lo bien que lo pasaban juntos cuando tenían la oportunidad.

Sin consultar con él su destino, Georgie condujo por casi media hora de un lado de Magdeburg al otro y después de regreso, y si bien Gustav estaba embelesado observando su perfil, tampoco estaba tan absorto como para pasar ese dato por alto, pero de igual manera no hizo mención de ello, si acaso porque el estar con Georgie le era tan plancentero que le daba lo mismo si para ello se tenía que prestar como segundo al mando dentro del automóvil.

Georgie misma se lo explicó cuanodo al fin se estacionaron en el lote de un McDonald’s y se giró hacia él.

—No quería que ese momento terminara. Me recordó a todas las veces que hicimos lo mismo en el pasado huyendo de los paparazis.

—Y de los gemelos.

—Cierto…

Aflojándose el cinturón de seguridad, Georgie empujó su asiento hacia atrás y se relajó. —¿Te apetece comer de aquí? Porque ahora mismo me comería con gusto un McFlurry, y más tarde una hamburguesa con papas.

—No hay problema, excepto que… —Consultando su reloj, Gustav reveló que su largo trayecto los había colocado dentro del rango de hora del almuerzo, y los negocios de comida no tardarían en estar llenos a reventar—. No sería buena idea entrar ahí cuando esté repleto de personas. Por más que tengamos un año fuera de los reflectores, todavía no hay tarde en que salga a la calle sin que me pidan un autógrafo o una fotografía.

—Seh… Me pasa lo mismo en Hamburg, ¿y adivina? Henning lo detesta como una afrenta personal —gruñó Georgie—. La verdad es que no sé qué espera de mí. Cuando empezamos nuestro, uhm, noviazgo, él sabía que yo pertenecía a la banda, y estaba consciente de la fama que tenemos.

—Bianca a veces es igual —le confió Gustav con voz queda—. Aparenta que le da lo mismo y que lo sobrelleva de maravilla, pero la conozco la suficiente para saber cuánto le fastidia que nos interrumpan para que yo firme algo por aquí, o pose un poco por allá.

—Al menos hace algo por disimular. Henning es sólo… un patán grosero. Y por supuesto, eso me obliga a ser extra amable con cada fan que nos topamos para compensar por su comportamiento.

—Georgie… —Acumulando valor para revelar lo que discurría en su mente, Gustav ensayó la oración un par de veces en su cabeza antes de pronunciarla en voz alta—. ¿En verdad… ustedes dos… están bien?

—Uhhh…

—Seguido te quejas de él, de su comportamiento, y de sus actitudes. Sé que no es mi lugar inmiscuirme donde no me llaman, pero… me preocupas.

—Estamos bien —dijo Georgie con excesiva prisa, de nuevo jugueteando con el borde de su falda, y tirando de ella hasta que la tela le cubrió los muslos en su totalidad—. Es decir, no todo es perfecto todo el tiempo, pero… ¿Un noventa por ciento sí lo es?

—¿Me lo preguntas o lo afirmas? —La cuestionó Gustav, y Georgie bajó el mentón hasta casi apoyarla contra su pecho.

—Tú siempre tan suspicaz…

—Es que te conozco, y… me preocupo por ti.

—Pues no deberías.

—Ya, deja apago mi Georgie-alerta por ti, porque es así de fácil —contestó Gustav en un tono sarcástico y dolido.

—No es.. Yo no… Uhhh… —Suspirando, Georgie se pasó una mano por el cabello y volvió a comenzar—. Te prometo que no hay nada de lo que debas de preocuparte entre Henning y yo. Vamos tirando, como cualquier otra pareja en el mundo.

«Excepto nosotros», la corrigió Gustav mentalmente. «Porque nosotros dos no sólo ‘íbamos tirand’, sino que funcionábamos de verdad y éramos felices de verdad», pero se lo guardó para sí, y en su lugar hizo una ofrenda de paz.

—Vale… ¿McFlurry entonces?

—¿Vas a caminar hasta allá?

—Y pagaré por tu postre y el mío, no se diga más.

Saliendo del vehículo antes de que Georgie abriera su bolso para darle algún billete para pagar por su consumición, Gustav caminó directo al local y en el camino se puso sus gafas oscuras y cruzó los dedos para que detrás de éstas sus facciones fueran tan anodinas como las de cualquier otro individuo alemán.

La chica que lo atendió tras de caja actuó aburrida durante su transacción, y tras decidirse por un pay de manzana para sí, Gustav pagó y esperó a que se le surtiera su orden.

De regreso en el automóvil de Georgie le entregó a esta su McFlurry, y divertido observó cómo ella recolectaba con su cuchara varios trozos de chocolate oscuro y se los llevaba a la boca. Cerrando los ojos, Georgie gimió de placer cuando el sabor inundó su lengua, y alargó el sonido hasta que éste fue imposiblemente largo y erótico para Gustav, quien lo más discreto posible se acomodó una servilleta en su regazo para ocultar el pronunciado bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones.

—Esto es increíble. Tienes que probarlo —le ofreció Georgie un bocado que incluía además el helado de vainilla, y Gustav no se resistió a abrir la boca y paladear la dulce combinación, que además tenía el plus de provenir de Georgie, y de su propia boca.

—Oh, tienes razón. Está muy rico.

—Te lo dije. ¿Tú qué pediste?

—Pay de manzana. No como el que Nana preparaba con su receta especial en ocasiones escogidas, pero… —Ofreciéndole a Georgie un poco, la bajista lo aceptó, y de un mordisco arrancó una pulgada de pasta hojaldrada y recubierta con miel que por dentro rebosaba de compota de manzana.

— _Jofer_ , quema, quema —se abanicó Georgie la boca entreabierta, y después de varios intentos logró por fin deglutirlo—. Ow, me he quemado la lengua.

—Perdón, debí prevenirte que estaría caliente. Cuando pides uno, te lo calientan en el horno de microondas y siempre sale como lava hirviendo.

—No importa, valió la pena.

Arrellanándose en sus asientos, los dos continuaron comiendo de sus postres y charlando de nada en particular. Gustav mencionó una película que había ido a ver esa semana al cine y Georgie le contestó narrándole de sus aventuras en el teatro, a donde había asistido acompañando a Henning con otra pareja de su oficina, una que tenía hijos de su misma edad y que al parecer ya estaban casados. Luego Gustav mencionó que una de sus primas Schäfer recién se había comprometido, y Georgie a su vez le contó de las andanzas de Robert en Argentina, en donde había empezado a trabajar el mes pasado y de paso el sitio donde tenía pronóstico de permanecer durante un año completo.

Acabando de comer, fue Georgie la que se ofreció a tirar los restos en el basurero más cercano, y una vez de regreso se hizo un silencio denso que obligaba al primero en hablar a establecer qué harían a partir de ese momento.

—Se está cómodo aquí, ¿no? —Dijo Gustav, que para entonces había reclinado el asiento y descansaba con las piernas estiradas al frente y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Bastante… Es un coche con buenos asientos. Ergonómicos, creo que es la palabra que utilizó el vendedor para convencerme de que era la mejor compra.

—Y la compañía es impecable, así que… quedémonos un rato más. ¿Qué te parece? A menos que tengas algo más qué hacer.

—Nah. —A su vez, Georgie también se encontraba recargada a lo largo y ancho de su asiento, y con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra continuaba jugueteando con la tela de su falda—. Henning me avisó de antemano que hoy saldría tarde de la oficina y que no lo esperara ni para cenar. Soy libre como un pajarillo de hacer lo que me plazca.

—Bianca también saldrá tarde hoy. Tiene que ayudar con algo del inventario y…

Disminuyendo el volumen de su voz hasta quedar callado, Gustav se giró hacia Georgie al mismo tiempo que ella, y al conectarse sus ojos un impulso conjunto los motivó a observarse con detenimiento, y después, lentamente, acercarse el uno al otro hasta que por encima del tablero que los separaba y besarse. Apenas un roce de labios que duró una fracción de segundo, pero a la vez el tiempo necesario para que entre los dos saltara un chispazo eléctrico que los sacudió hasta el tuétano.

—Gusti… —Musitó Georgie con los párpados pesados.

—Georgie… —Le correspondió Gustav con las mejillas arreboladas de un calor que provenía desde partes más bajas de su anatomía.

—Eso no estuvo bien.

—No…

—Fue…

—Lo sé…

Comunicándose a través del lenguaje secreto que tras años juntos habían perfeccionado hasta ser casi tan eficiente como el que compartían Bill y Tom desde su estatus de gemelos, ambos acordaron en hacer lo correcto, que si bien no era lo que más satisfacción les representaría, sí era a su vez lo correcto.

Correcto en cuanto a los términos del mundo en el que vivían, que abarcaban tanto a Bianca como a Henning, mas no a ellos dos, que al retomar sus posiciones de antes sintieron un dolor físico que no era sino el comienzo de lo que estaba por venir.

Un presagio, por así decirlo, de que no eran más que el primer aguijonazo de los miles que les quedaban.

 

Mayo por sí solo fue un mes excelente en los términos que Gustav y Georgie podían definir.

Sin compromisos de ningún tipo salvo por los que tenían con los gemelos y unos cuantos más del tipo cotidiano que de igual manera llevaron a cabo juntos, se reunían casi a diario para ‘comer y charlar’, lo que en términos suyos abarcaba buscar un sitio apartado donde estacionar el vehículo en el que estuvieran y quedarse ahí por horas sin fin. A su favor tenían tenían todos aquellos negocios de comida rápida que tenían servicio de ventanilla, y el que sus respectivas parejas tuvieran una jornada laboral de al menos ocho horas, que si bien les sabían a poco cuando de la compañía del otro se trataba, al menos les servía para reconectar el tiempo suficiente hasta la próxima vez.

Los fines de semana eran lo peor, cuando Gustav encontraba la falta de Georgie como el factor crucial para que cualquier otro contratiempo en su día cotidiano le resultara irritable en demasía e intolerable. Bianca lo notó desde el primer sábado, y aunque Gustav se empecinó en negarlo, la ausencia de la bajista lo mantuvo caminando de puntas sobre cáscaras de huevos hasta que por fin el lunes se reunieron en un estacionamiento de una tienda departamental bajo el pretexto de comprar _algo_ (así de indefinido), y se demoraron casi dos horas bebiendo café y comiendo donas de una cafería a la que habían pasado antes.

Esa semana fue una repetición de la anterior en términos del tiempo que pasaron encerrados dentro de alguno de sus automóviles, y llegado el viernes fue cuando de sopetón y porrazo Georgie le confirmó que ella también había pasado un sábado y domingo anteriores de pesadilla.

—Te extrañé. E hice lo que pude para no mensajearte salvo para confirmar nuestra cita del lunes, pero…

—Fue igual para mí.

Separarse a eso de las cinco representó un suplicio para ambos, y más tarde esa noche Gustav apenas si abrió la boca durante la cena que Bianca le había organizado.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No.

—Pues te noto decaído.

—Mmm…

—¿Todo bien con el disco?

—Ajá.

—¿Y Georgie?

Deteniendo los movimientos circulares que tenía con su tenedor sobre la pasta, Gustav se congeló.

—¿Qué con Georgie?

—Bueno… —Bianca ganó segundos bebiendo de su vaso—. Es sólo que ha estado en Magdeburg casi dos semanas, y no la has visitado ni ella ha venido tampoco aquí.

Gustav encogió un hombro.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos invitarla a ella y a Henning aquí y…

—¿Cómo en una cena?

—O un desayuno si prefieres que sea más informal. El clima es perfecto como para salir a la terraza y organizar una barbacoa, ¿no te parece?

—No sé si aceptarán —dijo Gustav con cautela—. Están aquí por trabajo, no vacaciones. Y por lo que cuenta Georgie, Henning puede ser más que un poco quisquilloso con la comida.

—Puedo adecuar el menú, eso, déjamelo a mí. Tú tan sólo invítalos a venir y ya está, el resto corre por su cuenta. A menos que prefieras que salgamos a un restaurante…

Sin siquiera tomárselo en serio, Gustav se comprometió a hacerlo, y después cambió de tema.

 

Por supuesto, el destino que tanto se había ensañado con él y Georgie hizo que una cadena de coincidencias se diera de tal modo que el siguiente fin de semana no sólo organizaron él y Bianca una barbacoa en su terraza a la cual asistieron amigos de ambos, así como Franziska y Frederick, sino también Georgie y Henning como la pareja estelar y más enamorada.

En suma, una velada de lo más retadora para su espíritu, y también una en la que Gustav tuvo que disculparse por largo rato en el sanitario cuando la visión de Georgie besando a Henning le revolvió el estómago al punto de tener que buscar un lugar privado donde tomarse unos minutos para recuperar la calma y no acabar vomitando.

Así fue como lo encontró Bianca sentado sobre la tapa del retrete y con la frente perlada de un sudor pegajoso. Gustav se excusó bajo el pretexto de no sentirse bien, que si bien no era una mentira, tampoco era toda la verdad. Bianca le hizo beber pepto-bismol, y Gustav se mordió la lengua para no replicarle que le dolía el puto corazón y no el jodido estómago, pero en su lugar obediente bebió aquel mejunje rosado y se forzó a mantener una sonrisa para el resto de la reunión.

También una cerveza en su mano, y fue así como achispado despidió a sus invitados uno a uno conforme se hacía tarde y estos se retiraban.

Georgie y Henning fueron parte de los últimos en marcharse, puesto que Henning había hecho buenas migas con Frederick desde aquella vez que se conocieron en casa de Franziska durante Navidad, y su conversación sobre valores de mercado fue lo que los hizo tener un interés común que después se extendió en materia de tecnologías recientes en el campo profesional que sin compartir les atraía, y tras intercambiar correos electrónicos se separaron con la promesa de mantener el contacto.

—Esto no lo vi venir ni yo —comentó Franziska de pasada a Gustav, y éste bebió un trago más de su cerveza porque el mismo caso aplicaba para él.

Mientras Bianca se encargaba de guardar unos trastes que la bajista le había ayudado a lavar, Gustav se acercó a la puerta para despedirse de Georgie, y ella que también se encontraba achispada por el alcohol lo rodeó en un abrazo de cuerpo completo que duró lo suficiente como para que Henning le metiera prisa puesto que tenía que irse directo a la cama y madrugar para una junta que tenía a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Mañana? —Corroboró Georgie no con Henning, sino con Gustav, estableciendo así un nuevo lunes de seguir esa rutina reciente a la que tanto se habían habituado.

—Mañana —confirmó éste, y así sellaron su partida.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo con dirección a los asensores, Gustav escuchó a Henning preguntar a qué se habían referido con aquella palabra, y la bajista se lo sacudió de encima con una mentira que incluía a los gemelos y una junta vía Skype para el disco.

Nada más que eso, pero por supuesto, _nada_ , ni siquiera eso.

 

Y mayo llegó a su fin con un último jueves de semana incompleta en donde la cita de Gustav y Georgie se vio interrumpida a mediodía por una llamada que Henning le hizo a la bajista para anunciarle que su trabajo en Magdeburg había terminado, y que iba directo al departamento para celebrar con una comida de reyes antes de que empacaran, y esa misma noche partieran con rumbo a Hamburg.

—Ama Hamburg más de lo que es saludable —se quejó Georgie mientras conducía de vuelta al departamento de Gustav para dejarlo ahí y después irse a su propio piso—. Aunque quién soy yo para recriminárselo si por igual amo a Magdeburg.

—Él debería entenderte así como lo haces tú con él.

—Ya, qué idílico…

El adiós que compartieron frente al edificio de Gustav fue lo más corto y seco posible para evitarse una escena innecesaria. Georgie ni siquiera se giró hacia él cuando Gustav bajó del vehículo, pero ni por asomo le pasó a éste por alto que las pupilas de Georgie tenían un brillo particular, ni tampoco cómo su voz se había tornado repentinamente ronca cuando ella dijo “hasta luego” en respuesta a su “no olvides avisarme que llegaste bien a Hamburg”, y después ladeó la cabeza en dirección opuesta a la suya como si el panorama desde su ventanilla fuera de lo más interesante.

Gustav sabía que Georgie estaba a punto de llorar, y porque él mismo se sentía en esas condiciones, no se lo señaló. En su lugar permaneció parado en el bordillo de la calle observando su ferrari conducir por la calle hasta que se perdió de vista. No la primera vez que lo hacía, y temía él, quizá tampoco la última.

Y con el corazón pesado, a su vez le dio la espalda a esa realidad y se centró en el presente que Bianca (igual que Henning para Georgie) le daba para paliar su dolor.

Un consuelo de lo más pobre, pero al menos funcional. O al menos eso se repitió él.

 

_We're not children anymore,_

_Just getting hurt in vain._

_Let's kiss, hiding in a car_

_So anyone can't find us._

_You're tired and fall asleep_

_I watch over you as long as I can._

_Kaito Shion - Let's kiss, hiding in a car._

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
